memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Space 9
Federation Starbase Deep Space Nine was a station of Cardassian design built by Bajoran slave labor in the year 2351. Called Terok Nor by the Cardassians, the station was used for the processing of Uridium ore by Bajoran laborers. After the Cardassian withdrawal in 2369, the Bajoran Provisional Government petitioned the United Federation of Planets for relief efforts, and offered Starfleet command of the station, who designated it Deep Space Nine. Crew *Commanding officer: **Captain Benjamin Sisko (2369-2375) **Captain Kira Nerys (2376-) *First officer: **Colonel Kira Nerys (2369-2375) **Commander Elias Vaughn (2376-) *Science officer: **Commander Jadzia Dax (2369-2374) **Ensign Thirishar ch'Thane (2376) *Chief Medical Officer: **Lieutenant Commander Julian Bashir (2369-) *Chief Engineer: **Chief of Operations Miles O'Brien (2369-)2375) **Lieutenant Nog (2376-) *Tactical officer: **Commander Worf (2372-2375) **Lieutenant Sam Bowers (2376) *Chief of Security: **Odo (2365-2375) **Lieutenant Nog (2376) **Lieutenant Ro Laren (2376-) *Councellor: **Lieutenant Ezri Dax (2375-2376) **Commander Phillipa Mathias (2376-) *Other Personel **Helm officer, USS Defiant: Prynn Tenmei (2376-) ** *Infirmary staff: **Doctor Simon Tarses (2376) **Nurse Krissten Ricter(2373-) *Security Officers: ** Sergant Shul Torem (2365-) **Corporal Hava(2376?-) **Deputy Etana Kol (2373-) (A note on ranks: for the most part, all characters have the rank that they were last seen with in the post-finale 'Deep Space Nine' fiction set in late 2376, a year after the show ended.) *Civilians **Quark **Jake Sisko **Kassidy Yates **Elim Garak **Rom **Leeta **Tora Ziyal **Taran'atar **Morn History The Cardassian Occupation In the year 2366, while the station was under the command of Cardassian Gul Skrain Dukat, Terok Nor was used as a testing ground for a new variation of the Double Helix virus created by Thallonian General Gerrid Thul. The virus crossed species and affected Bajorans, Cardassians, and Ferengi. At the behest of Bajoran doctor Kellec Ton, Dukat allowed a small contingent of Federation medical personel, lead by Kellec's Human ex-wife, Doctor Katherine Pulaski of Starfleet, to offer aid. With the assistance of Bajoran Freedom Fighter Kira Nerys, who found the source of the virus on the surface of Bajor, Pulaski and her team managed to find a cure for the virus before the station was destroyed by the Cardassians in order to contain outbreak. (''TNG'' novel: Double Helix: Vectors) When the Cardassians withdrew from Bajor in early 2369, they took every component of value from the station, destroyed what they could, and left behind only a confused Cardassian tailor, the exile Elim Garak, who was to act as the eyes and ears of the Cardassian Central Command. (''DS9'' novel: A Stitch in Time) :More about this era will be revealed with the release of the as yet unscheduled Terok Nor'' series edited by Marco Palmieri.'' The Federation At the request of the Bajoran Provisional Government, Starfleet took over command of the station which was to be redesignated as Deep Space Nine and administrated by then-Commander Benjamin Sisko, who requested a Bajoran national as his first officer. The post was given to former Bajoran freedom fighter, Major Kira Nerys. The discovery of the Bajoran Wormhole soon after turned the station into a port of call for any ships travelling through the wormhole to the distant Gamma Quadrant. (''DS9'' episode novelization: Emissary) At first, Kira was opposed to the Federations presence on Bajor, but the deeply spiritual Major slowly started to come around after learning that Kai Opaka Sulan believed Sisko to be the foretold Emissary of the Prophets of Bajoran Scripture. (''DS9'' short story "Ha'mara", Prophecy and Change) When Klingon Chancellor Gowron briefly withdrew from the Khitomer Accords in early 2372, DS9 was the site of the first battle of renewed hostility with the Klingons. (''DS9'' episode novelization: The Way of the Warrior) Later that year, the station became the focus of events when war was briefly declared between the worlds of Bajor and Ferenginar. (''DS9'' novel: The 34th Rule) The Dominion War When war with the Gamma Quadrant native Dominion (who had allied themselves with Cardassia) began in late 2373, Starfleet was temporarily forced to abandon the station, but Sisko, commanding the Starship USS Defiant, eventually fought its way back, liberating the Bajoran system. (''DS9'' novelization Call to Arms, Sacrifice of Angels, ''DS9'' Prophecy and Change short story: "Three Sides to Every Story") In 2374, just after the Romulan Star Empire entered the war against the Dominion, the station was the site of the theft of a Latinum shipment. This was a small part of a huge plot by the nefarious Section 31 to create a virus that would wipe out the Founders, the shapeshifting leaders of the Dominion. (''DS9'' novel: Hollow Men) In early 2375, the station was home to a research effort attempting to cure a crew of Vulcans from the effects of a Dominion Bio-weapon that was specifically designed to infect Vulcans. The cure was found through the combined efforts of Doctors Julian Bashir, Beverly Crusher and the Emergency Medical Hologram from the USS Enterprise working on the station, the long distance assistance of Admiral Leonard Mccoy from Earth, and the notes of a 22nd Century Denobulan doctor named Phlox. (''DS9'' Tales of the Dominion War short story: "Mirror Eyes") After the end of the war in late 2375, DS9 was the site of the signing of the official declaration of peace between the powers of the Alpha and Gamma quadrants. Before the treaty was signed, Sisko averted an attempt to assassinate the Female Changeling who was acting as the voice for the Dominion. (''DS9'' novelization: What You Leave Behind, ''DS9'' Tales of the Dominion War short story: "Requital") Post-Dominion War (All dates are derived from the timelines included at the begining of Unity, and the end of Worlds of Deep Space Nine volume three) 2376 The onset of the new year found the station, now under the command of Colonel Kira Nerys, infected by the N-Vector Viroid, an agent that was created (or perhaps discovered) by Romulan scientist Mos Senay. The station was purged of the viroid, but it survived in a dormant form and may one day return. (comic DS9 N-Vector) In March, upgrades began on the infrastructure of the station, as well as the USS Defiant. The USS Aldebaran is assigned to defend the station while it's vulnerable. In April, the station was attacked by a trio of rogue Jem Hadar vessels who sought to erase the shame of losing the previous war by starting a new one. The Jem Hadar were defeated, but the Aldebaran. was lost. Several Jem Hadar managed to beam to the station and attempted to overload the stations Fusion Core. The station was saved (with the assistance of the Jem Hadar named Taran'atar), but the core had to be ejected. (novel DS9 Avatar books one and two) DS9s chief engineer, Nog, came upon a solution for the stations fusion core problem. With the help of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, the abandoned Cardassian station Empok Nor was towed to the Bajor system, and its fusion core transfered to DS9.(e-book Star Trek: Corps of Engineers Cold Fusion, novel DS9 Section 31: Abyss) In May, DS9 was the center of operations in the evacuation of Europa Nova, a colony that had the misforture of having their world contaminated by a cloud of Anti-Matter Waste, courtesy of an Iconian Gateway and a Malon freighter in the Delta Quadrant.(novel DS9 Gateways book four : Demons of Air and Darkness, short story DS9 Gateways book seven What Lay Beyond: Horn and Ivory)'' In late August, Bajoran First Minister Shakaar was assassinated on the station's Promenade, while on his way to Bajor's official induction into the Federation, by a joined Trill named Hizeki Gard. It was later revealed that Shakaar had been consumed by an alien Parasite, a race of sworn enemies to the Trill, who were using Shakaar for their own race's purposes. The station was subsequently locked down and quarantined.'' (novel DS9 Mission Gamma: Cathedral, Lesser Evil)'' In early September, after the return of the USS Defiant from a three month exploratory mission of the Gamma Quadrant, the station was cleared of the parasite threat, due in part to the convienient return of Captain Sisko from his stay with the Bajoran Prophets. On September 26, the crew of Deep Space Nine, past and present, attended the ceremony on Bajor that officially inducted that world into the United Federation of Planets. (novel DS9 Unity) On the final day of the year, Taran'atar attacked Captain Kira, due to the conflicting emotions brought on buy his current assignment. (novel DS9 Worlds of Deep Space Nine book three, Dominion: Olympus Decending) '''2377' The saga of DS9 will continue in 2006 with the release of '''Warpath', by David Mack. External links *